


Teasing is Fun

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Crush, F/M, Fluff, I tried ok... I don't have much (any) experience with this, Jealous!Fred, Oblivious!Reader, Silly Flirting, Teasing!George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred has a crush, and George decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing is Fun

“Hey, Fred. Have you seen Lee lately? Seems to have taken a fancy to (Y.N.) there, hasn’t he?” George asks with a small smile. Fred, whom was busy watching you talk with that sweet grace of yours to the people seated around you on the stairs, can only find his eyebrows scrunching together. It takes a minute for George’s words to process through his head, and as they do, the small smile on his lips fades. He turns to look at Lee, who _does_ seem to be a little more cozy than usual with you. He keeps brushing his knee against yours as you cover your laugh over the words he keeps mumbling under his breath. Anyone who can see him can tell he’s saying something, but it seems only you can hear him clearly.

Fred turns in alarm towards George only to find him trying to surprise his chuckle.

“You should’ve seen your face!” George exclaims as he finally lets out the laugh. Fred lightly punches his shoulder as he complains that that wasn’t funny. Obviously everyone knows Lee likes Angela, but Fred can’t help looking warily between the two of you.

 

The next day, after an intense lessons of Defense against the Dark Arts with the senile but cool man, the twins walk out slowly. They go on and on about the various spells they learned, and what they should do if they ever find themselves in the types of situation Professor Moody brought up in class. And then your soft-spoken voice joins.

“You didn’t think the things he mentioned were terrifying?” you ask with wide, slightly terrified, slightly amazed eyes. Fred is quick to puff his chest out, replying that “’course not! There’s nothing out there that can get an upper hand on me.”

George snickers under his breath, thinking that even a beetle could get an upper hand on him if _you_ happened to start talking to him. But the smile on his lips as he watches the way his brother’s eyes light up while talking to you is of genuine happiness.

_‘Even if a beetle does start to beat up my brother, he’ll have me to help him out of his jam.’_

As the three of you walk down the Great Hall to get lunch, continuing to chat about the amazing lesson you learned, a blond boy walks up behind you and nudges against your shoulder. You jump, nearly dropping the books in your hands from the surprise.

“Hey, (Y.N.),” the boy says cooly as Fred removes the hand he had just seconds ago wrapped around your shoulder to stop you from falling. You reply a curt with a curt hello, but continue walking with the twins. The boy continues trying to talk to you, but though you reply to his comments with a soft smile and appropriate responses, your focus remains trained mostly on the conversation with Fred and George. It’s clear this boy is trying to flirt with you, but you are oblivious to his advances, and so he gives up and heads back with his friends.

Good thing too because Fred was having a hard time not getting jealous whenever you directed that brilliant smile of yours towards this annoying boy. George was so very much enjoying seeing his favorite brother get riled up, but he was glad to have the boy gone too. Now you could continue talking without interruptions because you were making some fantastic points about the lesson, and how some of them could be applied without having to think of scary dark arts scenarios.

All too soon, you each arrive at the Great Hall. You sadly waive your goodbye and head with your friends. Once you’re out of earshot, George is quick to comment that someone was really enjoying that conversation.

Fred’s already flushed face brightens just a bit more at the comment. His only response: “Oh, shut up.”

Hermione’s voice saying, “It’s not schoolwork…” soon reaches their ears and so Fred heads that way.

“Moody!” Fred exclaims, trying to get his twin brother’s mind off of his annoyingly “adorable” crush he has on you. Luckily it seems to work because no sooner had he asked, “How cool is he?” than did George quickly respond, “Beyond cool.” And then another voice joins the fray: “Beyond cool!” Lee adds.

 _‘Yes! Help me stop being so flustered over how cute (Y.N.) is because I’ll never shut up about her if I don’t,’_ Fred thinks to himself triumphantly as he takes a bite out of the beef casserole in front of him.


End file.
